Son of the Demon
by Chosaku-Ken
Summary: Kyuubi, pemuda 18 tahun yang mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki kemampuan Supranatural! Dia memiliki kemampuan seperti Iblis Rubah Legenda Jepang! Hari-hari nya sebagai manusia normal pun berubah ketika Ibu nya dibunuh! Sasuke, gadis cantik primadona sekolah bermata Onyx dengan rambut Raven gaya ponytail tiba-tiba datang memberitahu kan siapa yang membunuh ibu nya.
1. Duka, Penghianatan, dan Cinta

Title : Son of the Demon

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Chosaku-ken

Main Charackters :

- Kurama Kyuubi

- Uzumaki Naruto (Female)

- Uchiha Sasuke (Female)

Pairing : KyuufemNaru slight KyuufemSasu

Rated : T - M

Genre : Supernatural, Mystery, Tragedy, Romance

Warning : Gender-bender! Female Naruto and Female Sasuke! Don't Like Don't Read. No YAOI and No YURI.

Summary :

Kyuubi, pemuda 18 tahun yang mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki kemampuan Supranatural! Dia memiliki kemampuan seperti Iblis Rubah Legenda Jepang! Hari-hari nya sebagai manusia normal pun berubah ketika Ibu nya dibunuh! Sasuke, gadis cantik primadona sekolah bermata Onyx dengan rambut Raven gaya ponytail tiba-tiba datang memberitahu kan siapa yang membunuh ibu nya, bersama mereka melawan manusia berkemampuan supranatural lainnya.

*Kyuubi pov

Aku terlambat pulang, ingin rasanya aku memutar waktu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Dengan cepat aku pacu sepeda motorku, tidak peduli dengan jalanan yang becek akibat hujan yang turun di kota Konoha. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku. Namun aku sempat bingung dengan keadaan rumahku yang ramai. Tetangga berbisik-bisik melihatku namun aku tidak peduli. Garis polisi dipasang di depan pintu rumahku. Aku ingin masuk namun seorang Polisi menahanku.

"Sial! Biarkan aku masuk! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya ku kesal pada polisi di depanku ini, kulihat tag namanya tertulis 'Uchiha Fugaku'.

"Maaf nak, tapi saat ini kami sedang melakukan penyelidikan disini! Sebaiknya kau jangan masuk dulu!" Ucapnya tegas membuatku marah dan langsung saja aku menerobos masuk tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

Aku berlari menuju dapur, namun tidak kutemukan ibuku disana, aku pun lalu berlari ke kamar dan seketika tubuhku serasa tersambar petir melihat jasad ibuku yang tergantung dengan tali yang menjerat di lehernya. Tubuhku gemetar, nafasku sesak ingin rasanya aku menangis tapi air mata ini tidak bisa keluar. Polisi mulai menurunkan jasad ibuku dan mereka membawa nya ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi. Polisi bernama Fugaku itu datang mendekatiku, dia bertanya apakah akhir-akhir ini ada masalah antara aku dan ibuku. Selesai bertanya, dia pun pamit untuk pergi. Dan sebelum pergi, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Berhati-hati lah, mungkin sebentar lagi hidupmu dalam bahaya".

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya itu, namun satu hal yang kutahu bahwa kematian ibuku bukan karena bunuh diri, tapi murni pembunuhan. Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang membunuh ibuku.

Dengan wajah lesu aku masuk kedalam rumah, tidak ada kata sambutan 'Selamat datang' seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kini aku mulai kesepian, satu-satu nya orang yang kusayangi kini telah tiada. Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku, berusaha untuk memejamkan mata namun handphone ku berdering. Panggilan dari Naruko, kekasihku. Namun kuhiraukan saja, paling-paling dia ingin aku mengantarnya ke pusat perbelanjaan pikirku.

Kumatikan handphone ku dan kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku. Aku tertidur dalam suasana duka.

2 minggu berlalu setelah insiden mengerikan tersebut, seperti biasa aku menjemput Naruko, namun saat sampai disana ibu nya berkata bahwa dia sudah pergi dengan seorang teman lelaki. Kesal menyelimuti hatiku, bisa-bisanya Naruko pergi tanpa memberiku kabar. Aku pun pergi ke sekolah dengan ekspresi wajah dingin, kupacu sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampainya di sekolah langsung aku duduk tanpa menyapa teman-temanku dan seperti biasa memandang ke arah jendela, melihat kebawah

Mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik bermata onyx dengan gaya rambut ponytail. Wajahnya cantik namun ekspresinya hampir sama denganku, dingin.

Kudengar banyak Senior maupun Junior yang menyatakan Cinta padanya, namun semua nya ditolak! Kecantikan dan Kecerdasannya nomor 1 disekolah, dia begitu sempurna dengan kulit putih dan tubuh yang proporsional. Tidak heran, banyak gadis yang membenci nya. Mataku berhenti mengarah padanya, kulihat Naruko kekasihku bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria yang tidak kukenal, mereka berjalan seperti pengantin baru saja. Amarah menguasai tubuhku, aku pun berjalan keluar kelas mendatangi mereka berdua. Kulayangkan tinju ku pada pria tersebut, belum puas aku menghajarnya, Naruko terkejut dan menampar wajahku, semua siswa dan siswi memandang ke arah kami. Guru pun datang dan melerai pertengkaran kami. Sambil membopoh pria tersebut Naruko berkata. "Kau sudah diluar batas Kyuu! Aku membencimu! Mulai saat ini, kita Putus!" Dia pun pergi dengan pria tersebut meninggalkanku sendirian. Lagi, aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk yang kedua kali nya.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai, namun aku memilih bolos, pelajaran dari Orochimaru membuatku muak, semua siswa dan siswi takut padanya, namun aku tidak. Lagipula aku cerdas jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan nilai ujianku. Aku berbaring diatas atap, menikmati hembusan angin. Mataku mulai terpejam, namun aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang berada diatas tubuhku, dia menidihku. Dadaku berdegub kencang, wajah kami bertatapan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, didekatnya wajah cantiknya itu ke arahku, bibir kami bertemu. Dia menciumku dengan lembut, aku pun larut dalam ciumannya. Membiarkan dia mendominasi ciuman diantara kami. Tanganku mulai bergerak mengelus bokongnya yang indah dia mendesah dan menghentikan aksinya, aku pun kecewa.

Dia bangkit dari atas tubuhku, menyuruhku untuk bangun.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanyaku padanya, diapun tersenyum lalu menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan kanannya yang lembut.

"Kau mau tahu siapa orang yang telah membunuh ibumu?" Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus wajahku

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang telah membunuh ibuku!" Amarahku mulai keluar.

"Yah, aku tahu tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya, ada banyak mata-mata disekolah ini, sebaiknya temui aku di pusat kota, disana akan aku beritahukan siapa yang telah membunuh ibumu." Ucapnya sambil memberikan no handphone nya.

Namun tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Orochimaru, dia adalah guru yang paling kubenci di sekolah ini.

"Bersenang-senang Sasuke? Jadi sekarang kau ingin memanfaatkan bocah rubah itu ya?" Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku terkejut dengan bentuk lidahnya yang menjulur panjang terlihat seperti ular.

"Cih! Orochimaru! Aku tidak selicik dirimu!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang sebuah pedang ditangan kananya, pedang yang datang entah darimana. Belum siap aku terkejut, tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru berubah menjadi ular, seperti yang ada di legenda jepang Yamata no Orochi 'Ular berkepala Delapan'. Mereka pun bertarung di depan mataku. Menyaksikan Sasuke dengan lihainya memainkan pedangnya memotong-motong rambut ular Orochimaru, namun usaha nya itu sia-sia karena saat dipotong, rambut ular tersebut tumbuh kembali. Kulihat Sasuke mulai kualahan, tubuhnya kini terlilit ekor Orochimaru. Aku pun mengambil tongkat besi yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghajar wajah Orochimaru.

"Sialan kau Orochimaru!" Teriakku sambil berlari menuju Orochimaru, pukulan ku berhasil mengenai wajahnya namun dia tidak terluka malah tongkat besi yang kugunakan patah.

"Sial!" Umpatku mengetahui Orochimaru sangat kuat

"Hanya itu seranganmu Kyuubi?" Ejek Orochimaru padaku, kulihat dia semakin erat mencengkram tubuh Sasuke.

"Uughh" lenguh Sasuke sepertinya mulai sesak nafas. Kurasakan tubuhku mendidih, keluar api dari sekujur tubuhku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Kyuubi!" Teriak Sasuke di sisa tenaga nya dan dia pun pingsan.

"Kau, benar-benar anak Iblis yang selama ini kucari Kyuubi" ucap Orochimaru yang sepertinya takjub melihat kekuatanku.

"Berani-berani nya kau menyakiti Sasuke! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Bola api tercipta ditangan kanan dan kiriku, dengan kuat kugenggam erat dan kulemparkan kearah Orochimaru. "Matilah Kau!".

"Whuuusssshh" seperti layaknya meteor yang jatuh kebumi dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Orochimaru tidak sempat menghindar, tubuhnya perlahan lenyap menjadi debu terkena panasnya serangan bola api Kyuubi.

#End Kyuubi pov

Akhirnya Sasuke pun jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Kyuubi berlari menolong Sasuke mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei, Sadarlah!" Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk wajah Sasuke, dan akhirnya Sasuke pun tersadar.

"Kau, berhasil Kyuubi." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini apa?" Tanya Kyuubi heran dengan kemampuann supranaturalnya.

"Kau lah, 'Son of the Demon' yang selama ini kucari"

"Son...of the...Demon?"

Mulai saat ini, Hidup Kyuubi penuh dengan Pertarungan.

Bersambung...

RnR jika ingin Fic ini dilanjutkan :3


	2. Bloody War

**Title : Son of the Demon**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Chosaku-ken**

**Main Charackters :**

**- Kurama Kyuubi**

**- Uchiha Sasuke (Female)**

**- Uzumaki Naruto (Female)**

**Pairing: KyuufemSasu slight KyuufemNaru**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Supernatural, Mystery, Tragedy, Romance**

**Warning! : **

**Gender-bender! Female Naruto and Female Sasuke! Don't Like Don't Read. No YAOI and No YURI.**

**Summary :**

**Kyuubi, pemuda 18 tahun yang mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki kemampuan Supranatural! Dia memiliki kemampuan seperti Iblis Rubah Legenda Jepang! Hari-hari nya sebagai manusia normal pun berubah ketika Ibu nya dibunuh! Sasuke, gadis cantik primadona sekolah bermata Onyx dengan rambut Raven gaya ponytail tiba-tiba datang memberitahu kan siapa yang membunuh ibu nya, bersama mereka melawan manusia berkemampuan supranatural lainnya.**

Selama jam pelajaran sekolah berlangsung, kuhabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke diatas atap. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya dimasa lalu. Kehidupannya tidak jauh berbeda denganku, kami sama-sama memiliki ayah yang menyebalkan! bedanya ibunya sudah lama meninggal saat dia berusia 8 tahun sedangkan aku baru 2 minggu lalu.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pemilik kekuatan supranatural tidak hanya kami berdua, disekolah ini banyak terdapat siswa/i yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural tapi mereka merahasiakan kekuatan mereka demi keamanan dan reputasi mereka. Orochimaru adalah salah satu dari musuh dari sekian banyaknya musuh yang akan aku hadapi. Sasuke juga menjelaskan kalau aku memiliki kekuatan diluar batas manusia normal pada umumnya.

"Jadi, apa itu Son of the Demon?"

"Itu adalah julukan untuk putra iblis penguasa dunia kegelapan"

"Jadi, maksudmu aku adalah putra iblis?"

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau bukanlah satu-satunya putra iblis didunia ini, ada sekitar 8 orang lagi yang sama sepertimu."

"Jadi begitu ya, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal seperti itu?"

"Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari orang-orang yang merupakan mata-mata dari raja iblis, sebagian dari mereka yang menolak memberikan informasi terpaksa kubunuh"

"Kau ini wanita yang kejam juga ya"

"Terserah kau mau berpendapat apa tentang diriku, yang pasti aku adalah seorang wanita yang juga bisa membunuh tanpa pandang bulu." Kata-kata Sasuke tersebut sukses membuatku tercengang, jadi selama ini dia adalah pembunuh professional, namun hal itu juga membuatku kagum padanya, dia adalah sosok wanita yang luar biasa.

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau membantuku?"

"Karena kita memiliki musuh yang sama."

"Jadi maksudmu, orang yang telah membunuh ibumu sama dengan orang yang telah membunuh ibuku?"

"Yah, kau benar, tidak kusangka ternyata kau ini cerdas juga ya."

"Kau baru tau ya." Ucapku dengan nada kesal karena sudah diremehkan.

Tidak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, obrolan kami pun berhenti, sebelum berpisah dia meminta nomor handphone ku.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok, Kyuubi." Sasuke beranjak pergi keluar

"Tunggu Sasuke! Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" ucapku dengan wajah merah, dia diam sejenak dan akhirnya menyetujui permintaanku.

"Baiklah, kebetulan hari ini supirku tidak datang."

"_Yeah"_ seruku dalam hati karena beruntung bias mengantarkan Sasuke pulang kerumahnya.

Kami pun berjalan keluar bersama. Aku terkejut saat Sasuke menggandeng tangan kananku. disepanjang lorong Aku dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian. Para pria sepertinya iri padaku, wajah mereka semua terlihat kesal. Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka semua, samar-samar kudengar mereka berbisik '_bagaimana mungkin Primadona seperti Sasuke berjalan berduaan bergandengan tangan dengan pria yang berandalan sepertiku' _mendegar hal itu membuatku merasa bangga karena bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

'_Haha dasar bodoh! Tentu saja karena aku ganteng!_' ucap Kyuubi narsis. Sementara Sasuke seperti biasa hanya berekspresi datar mendengar ocehan mereka.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat dimana aku memarkirkan sepeda motorku, kulihat Naruto bersama pacar barunya itu masuk ke dalam mobil sport, eskpresi wajah Naruto terlihat sangat senang ketika pacarnya membukakan pintu untuknya. Sekarang aku sadar kenapa Naruto lebih memilih pria itu dibandingkan denganku.

'Cih! Dasar perempuan matre' umpatku dalam hati.

"Ada apa Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat wajahku yang tiba-tiba kesal.

"Aah, tidak ada apa-apa, sekarang naiklah Sasuke, pegangan yang erat."

"Iya, aku tau".

Aku pun memacu sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan normal, sepanjang jalan Aku dan Sasuke hanya diam, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi,…dimana rumahmu Sasuke?"

"Ah, ya dipersimpangan itu belok kanan." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan arah kanan dengan tangannya.

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah Sasuke, rumahnya sangat besar.

Jadi benar dia anak orang kaya. Arsitektur rumahnya masih mempertahankkan bentuk rumah tradisional jepang.

"Masuklah" Dia menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ah, iya" kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam rumahnya, benar-benar sepi. Rumah sebesar ini ternyata hanya dihuni oleh Sasuke dan Ayahnya. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara pria yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran.

"Sudah pulang Sasuke? siapa pria itu?" ucap pria yang seperti nya adalah ayah Sasuke. Aku mengenali wajah tersebut, ya dia adalah polisi yang saat itu mengurus kasus kematian ibuku. Uchiha Fugaku, jadi ternyata dia adalah Ayahnya Sasuke? bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari hal tersebut.

"Dia ini temanku ayah, namanya Kurama Kyuubi, ayah pasti masih ingat dengannya kan?"

" Owh, si bocah rubah itu ya, tentu saja aku masih mengenalnya, jadi sekarang kau mau memanfaatkan kekuatannya ya?" ucap Fugaku sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Apa pedulimu ayah? Saat ibu meninggal, Ayah tidak peduli! Saat kak Itachi juga meninggal, Ayah juga tidak peduli!" teriak Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan emosi nya lagi, Aku hanya diam tidak bisa ikut campur masalah Sasuke dan Ayahnya.

"Anak Bodoh!"

_**PLAKKK!**_

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat di wajah Sasuke, dia pun jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang wajahnya yang terkena tamparan tersebut. Aku yang melihat hal tersebut spontan membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Apa yang paman lakukan! kenapa paman menampar wajah Sasuke!" teriakku kesal pada pria bernama Fugaku itu, namun pria itu hanya menghela nafas dan berkata

"Bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti! Pulanglah kerumahmu! Dan jangan pernah temui Sasuke lagi!" ucapkan dengan tegas mengusirku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi paman. Tapi satu hal yang harus paman ingat! Jika paman berani memukul Sasuke lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar paman!" ucapku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Ayahnya.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah Sasuke. Sebelum pergi kusempatkan untuk memandang sejenak rumah Sasuke. "Yah, mungkin lain kali aku bisa mampir lagi" harapku sebelum pergi, namun sebelum aku menyalakan sepeda motorku terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari rumah Sasuke.

_**DHUAAARRRR!**_

"Suara apa itu?" Aku pun segera berlari kembali masuk ke rumah Sasuke, mataku terbelalak melihat Sasuke dicekik oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

"Ini tidak benar!" segera Kyuubi berlari berusaha menghajar wajah Fugaku namun tangan kirinya berhasil menangkis pukulan Kyuubi dan menghempaskan tubuh Kyuubi kearah tembok.

"Aaaggh, Sialan!" Kyuubi bangkit dan mulai berusaha menyerang kembali, kali ini dengan serangan bola api yang sama saat dia mengalahkan Orochimaru.

"Hen..ti…kan…Kyuubi!" Sasuke berusaha berteriak pada Kyuubi

"Kenapa berhenti bocah? Tidakkah kau ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke?" ejek Fugaku

" _Sialan! Jika aku tidak segera menghabisinya, nyawa Sasuke dalam bahaya, tapi kenapa dia menyuruhku berhenti?_" pikir Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Ini, ambillah!" Fugaku menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke kearah Kyuubi dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyuubi, tapi satu hal yang pasti, Ayahku sedang dirasuki oleh makhluk Supranatural"

Benar saja, tubuh Fugaku perlahan berubah menjadi seperti seekor Anjing raksasa berkepala tiga seperti Cerberus, monster mitologi Yunani penjaga pintu gerbang dunia kematian sekaligus peliharaan Dewa Hades.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" kulihat Sasuke tubuhnya bergetar, seperti ketakutan, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran mendalam. "Sasuke! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Kyuubi khawatir.

"Ini tanda bahwa Dewa iblis sudah bangkit! Sebentar lagi, dunia akan kiamat!"

"Apa? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius Kyuubi!"

"Tapi-" belum sempat Kyuubi berbicara, sebuah serangan dari Fugaku dalam wujud Cerberus berusaha melukai Sasuke namun untungnya Kyuubi dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya lari dari tempat tersebut.

"Kau tetaplah disini Sasuke, aku akan segera kembali" saat hendak pergi, Sasuke menahan lengan Kyuubi "Tunggu! Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon jangan sampai membunuh ayahku" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah sedih. Baru kali ini Kyuubi melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tenang mendadak berubah menjadi khawatir dan takut.

"Baiklah, aku janji akan mengembalikan ayahmu ke wujud yang semula"

Kyuubi pun kembali ke tempat dimana Fugaku berada, dia dapat melihat wujud asli Fugaku terbelenggu dalam tubuh monster Cerberus itu.

"Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku membebaskan Ayah Sasuke dari dalam monster itu?" Kyuubi mulai berpikir.

Tiba-tiba serangan semburan api keluar dari kepala kiri monster Cerberus.

"_**WHUUUSSHH"**_

Kyuubi berhasil menghindar

Serangan kedua semburan air dari kepala kanan monster Cerberus.

"_**BLOOF-BLOOFF"**_

Kali ini Kyuubi pun bisa menghindar

Serangan ketiga yang tidak terduga, semburan petir dari kepala monster Cerberus tengah

kali ini Kyuubi tidak bisa menghindar tubuhnya terkena serangan petir 1000 volt.

"Aaaarrgghtt!"

Tubuh Kyuubi jatuh tersungkur, pakaian yang digunakannya hangus, namun untungnya celana nya masih utuh hanya sedikit sobek

"Bangsat! Sialan lu monster Kampret!" Amarahnya memuncak, dari tubuhnya mendadak seperti mendidih, kekuatannya pulih kembali.

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan memberimu ampun!" sebuah pedang keluar dari tangan kanan Kyuubi, pedang yang besar. Mirip seperti pedang milik Inuyasha hanya saja berwarna Hitam dengan aura merah.

"Pedang apa ini?" Kyuubi heran dengan kehadiran pedang ditangan kanannya.

"Itu pedang 'Bloody War'!" suara Sasuke mengalihkan wajahku.

"Bloody War? Baiklah, aku tidak peduli darimana pedang ini berasal namun yang pasti, akan aku habisi monster itu dengan sekali tebas!". Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringai Iblis nya.

**Bersambung…**

**RnR jika ingin Fic ini dilanjutkan :3**

**Dan Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview Fic saya ini **


End file.
